


Khaike Paan Banaraswala

by lilibel



Category: Don: The Chase Begins Again (2006)
Genre: Angst, F/M, post - Don The King is back
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilibel/pseuds/lilibel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une feuille de bétel, beaucoup de non-dits et l'envie de se revoir, malgré tout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Khaike Paan Banaraswala

**Author's Note:**

> La dimension prise par ce couple dans Don 2 est juste un appel à l'ecriture fannish. Pas la peine de vraiment connaitre pour lire.

La pluie tombait sans coup férir, faisant resonner chaque goutte sur le toit métallique de la bicoque où Don avait élu domicile pour la nuit. Il aurait pu dormir ailleurs, dans des draps de soie et contre le corp de sa dernière conquête. Le sno de la pluie contre le toit aurait été le même et il préféré rester eveillé dans les bidonville plutot que dans le luxe. Il était moins facile de le retrouver ainsi.  
Le precedent habitant de la chambrette avait laissé des feuilles de betels derrière lui et Don les regarda, dubitatif. Les feuilles vertes lui lançait un message aussi clair que son habitation d'une nuit. Il avait le temps d'une nuit, envie d'être Vijay, de boire du lait à la marijuana en compagnie d'une agent infiltré d'Interpol et de compter les étoiles dans les yeux d'une femme qui ne le haissait pas.

Roma bailla et se leva pour la énième fois de la nuit. Dehors la pluie ne semblait pas vouloir s'arreter et dans le lit jumeau Arjun continuait de tourner et retourner dans son sommeil. Ils n'étaient pas mariés, commençaient tout juste à se frequenter en dehors des heures de travails mais elle s'ennuyait déjà. Elle savait tout de son collégue, de ses petites manies à ses rêves de monter les echelons. Il était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Là dans les coups durs, à son écoute, il savait son histoire et avait toujours les mots adequats pour la faire sourire, pour la faire aller mieux. Il était prévisible. Terriblement prévisible. Roma sortit sur le balcon, au risque de se faire tremper par les gouttes chaudes. Le bruits des tuk-tuks, des klaxons et des musiques nasillardes faisaient doucement leur chemin jusqu'à son étage, l'enveloppant dans une sorte de cocon familier. Les paroles racontant la vie d'un mangeur de paan au bord du Gange qui remontérent langoureusement le long des gouttes lui firent l'effet d'un poignard et elle batit en retraite à l'interieur de la chambre, le souffle court et l'envie de vomir au bout des levres.

Les jours qui suivirent furent longs et collants. Les rues de Jakarta étaient truffées de bons à rien et de voleurs à la tire mais le candidat à la peine de mort qu'ils recherchaient depuis des mois leur faisait defaut. Ce n'était qu'un petit poisson dans la grande mare dominée par Don, mais c'était un bon début pour reussir à coincer le roi du monde souterrain. Il leur fallu pret d'une semaine pour reussir à arreter tout le gang.


End file.
